


pre party antics and bench scene

by kosmokuns



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, getting ready for the party, less than 24 hours since my last fic post yall are eating good, my fics always start with that, the Bench scene, u needed that and u didn’t know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Cyrus and Buffy get ready for the party, Cyrus realises some things.TJ finally makes his move.





	pre party antics and bench scene

**Author's Note:**

> i posted a fic less than 24 hours ago called closure. im back again.

Cyrus stood in front of the mirror, tugging his red check shirt for the fifth time. His eyebrows were drawn together and scrunched as he contemplated something. Buffy rolled her eyes. He was worried, he didn’t need to worry about it, probably. She had already finished getting ready, red dress smoothed over her body, especially chosen for this occasion. Cyrus, she knew, had changed outfit too many times to count, and she was waiting for him to come clean about what was bothering him, but tonight he wasn’t speaking as much as he normally would.

“You loser it looks fine, now tell me what’s up,” She said and Cyrus whirled around and pasted an innocent expression on his face,

“Nothing’s up,” He replied, “I am perfectly ready for this party,”

“The buttons are done up wrong,”

“Oh my gosh they are, why did you tell me earlier!”

Buffy grinned, “You were thinking about something. I didn’t want to interrupt,” Cyrus glared at her. He did not look impressed with her reasoning, although in states like this Cyrus couldn’t really be reasoned with anyway. He was probably listening to three different voices in his head telling him three completely conflicting things about something that didn’t really matter. He was like that, and he always would be.

He bit his lip, it would be a gamble to tell Buffy what he was thinking of doing, anxiety creeping in and whispering to him all the things she could say back. All the things of how she wouldn’t approve, would hate him, would leave him as he went into high school. Not cute, fun thoughts like the ones he’d been having earlier,

“Spill,” She cut into his spiral and raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed, now or never,

“I like TJ and I want to tell him tonight,” Cyrus blurted out quickly, then clamped his hands over his mouth.

Buffy knew she shouldn’t have laughed, but for the one of the most perceptive people she’d ever met, Cyrus sure had been obtuse about this.

“Hey! Why are you laughing,” He scowled at her and crossed his arms, “Nothing about this is funny, in fact it’s very, very serious,”

Buffy stopped laughing to wipe a tear from eye, “It’s just that, did you think I didn’t already know?” His jaw dropped open. He hadn’t been that obvious, had he? Then he realised, oh my gosh he had. He had been so obvious TJ probably already knew and was just waiting for him to confess,

“No Buffy stop laughing this isn’t funny. This is an emergency! He probably already knows!” Buffy started howling again and fell back on her bed, clutching her stomach,

“TJ is the thickest person I’ve ever met when it comes to emotions. He’s probably wallowing in self pity because he’s convinced himself you’re only pretending to like him,” She was calming down now, breathing normally as she rearranged her hair into its set position. Cyrus stood opposite her wringing his hands, it may have been sappy but he didn’t ever want TJ to wallow in self pity, “If it helps, I think you should tell him,”

“Thanks Buffy.”

  
*

  
“Can I sit?” Cyrus asked lightly, looking down at TJ on the bench. The soft light from the party did wonders for TJ’s pale complexion, he thought, making him even more handsome than usual. Which was unfair, because even usual TJ was close to drop dead gorgeous. Except the camo hoodies, Cyrus could not say he approved of those.

“Sure,” TJ said and turned his shoulders towards Cyrus as he sat down. Cyrus was grateful they were alone, he wanted this moment just for himself and TJ. Something not tainted by Reed or Kira or Buffy.

They talked for a while first, Cyrus finding out TJ’s name, which he liked, surprisingly. It suited him to have such a grandiose name, he lived up to it, Cyrus supposed. Although TJ would live up to any name, anyone who was bully turned repenter turned ‘I’ve actually done stuff to make this right’ was a lot stronger and smarter than Cyrus.

“Is there anything you wanna know?” TJ said, face open and trusting. Gone was the boy who he had behind insult, this TJ was kind and caring, intelligent.

Cyrus nodded carefully, “Is there anything else you wanna tell me?”  
  
Eyes bright, TJ replied back quietly “Yeah…” He gulped, “Is there anything else you wanna tell me?” He reached his hand out and brushed it against Cyrus’, trying to convey his hope for his next words,

“Yes,” Cyrus whispered, looking him dead in the eyes, not moving from his face.

Letting out the breath he’d been holding in, TJ linked their hands, entwining their fingers as one solid bond. Cyrus smiled at him, laughing slightly as though he couldn’t believe what was happening.

“In 5 years time, we’re gonna remember this,” TJ said, “We’re gonna remember this because we were each other’s first boyfriends-,”

“Oh so we’re boyfriends now?”

“Yes, Cyrus would you like to be snake mates? I was in the middle of an emotional speech,”

Cyrus was giggling but he still managed to squeak out, “Sorry, go on,”

TJ rolled his eyes, “Whatever happens between us, we’ll always be special to each other, right?”

“Right,” Cyrus confirmed, “Always special.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! as always please leave kudos and comment! my last fic got 300 hits overnight and and one (1) ONE person commented. if u don’t write fic please try to understand that they make me write. yall say you like it to me and i write more, it is very simple.  
love u all,  
greta x


End file.
